The Rose Cometh
by Sailor Nightrose
Summary: A new figure appears during the beginning of the presence of the Negamoon. Wonder who it is?
1. Default Chapter Title

The Rose Cometh 

by: Angela Wall (a.k.a. Nightrose) 

Prince Diamond sat at his throne, looking over the woman who knelt before him. She had the most vibrant auburn hair ever seen, yet her skin was an awesome contrast with its paleness. With just a glance of her stormy blue eyes, anyone would take a step back seeing the coldness and intimidation that dwelt there. Her body had begun to blossom and start to show what a beauty she would be in the future. Her outfit consisted of black pants that flowed over her legs. Her top was black also. It was long sleeved, tucked into the pants. Over the back and front of the shirt, there was a red dragon that swirled on the front of the shirt, tail ending on the back. It almost seemed alive as she walked around. In the mouth of the dragon was a single red rose. She had the body of a 17 year old, but her experience was way beyond her years. She was the perfect warrior. "Rose, I have a mission for you," the prince enunciated perfectly. 

The medium length auburn hair spilled over her shoulder out of her face as she looked up into his eyes, "Yes, Prince Diamond. What do you wish for me to do?" 

The prince shuddered inside as those cold, calculating eyes reached his own. After a moment, he took a deep breath so he could speak, "I wish for you to travel to the past. We need to keep an eye on the Sailor Senshi. We have plans that cannot be interfered with." 

Rose simply nodded, "Yes, my prince. You wish for me to deal with them in case they come to be trouble." 

Prince Diamond quickly stopped her train of thought, "No. You are only to be an observer." He saw Rose's eyes flash in a bit of anger, knowing that she didn't like to just observe, "I need my best warrior to keep up with them." He held out his hand causing nega energy to create a small energy orb in his outstretched palm. He smiled at Rose as the energy disintegrated and left two items: onyx rose earrings & a pair of sunglasses. Without a word, he handed the two items to his warrior. "You will need these. Go ahead and put them on." 

Taking the offered items, she put the rose earrings on then placed the silver oval rimmed sunglasses on her face. With a slightly confused look, she stood before the prince, "May I ask what these are for, sir?" 

Prince Diamond saw the gears turning in Rose's mind and smiled. He always liked a woman that had a mind of her own. He blinked his eyes, not at first hearing the question, "They are for you. The earrings will help you communicate with me at any time. Just think of what you want to tell me, and I will receive the message." Rose nodded as she lightly fingered one of the earrings, making sure that it would not fall off. 

Nodding in approval, the white haired prince states, "The sunglasses will help you during the day. We both know about how the sunlight affects your eyes." 

Rose nodded slowly remembering the time that they had first gone to the past. She had screamed as the light felt like it burned her eyes. From then on, she had to make sure that before she stepped into a heavily lit room she had some sort of protection over her eyes. Smiling to herself, she remembers the prince himself making sure that all of the rooms in his castle were dim enough to where she would not be affected by the light coming in. 

Tapping her sunglasses' arm, "Very good idea, sir. What persona do you wish for me to maintain while I am there?" 

Diamond made a few motions with his hands and a small book appeared in front of her, "You are to be known as Leila Hurst, an 9th grade student at Juuban Crossroads. Your parents died when you were very young, so you don't remember them." He motioned to the book, "It has the address where you will be staying. Your apartment is completely furnished, along with any extra clothing that you might need. Just report to Juuban Crossroads for school and everything else will fall into place. If you need anything else that we haven't thought of, you just need to let me know." He taps his ear lightly, indicating the earrings. 

Looking over the book in front of her, "Tis detailed enough. I shall do my best, my prince." Shutting the book, she held out her hand while a book bag appeared in front of her. She placed the book in the bag and hung it over her shoulder. "When do I leave?" 

Diamond admired her loyalty. It was very rare to have a fighter of her capability. He knew that if he called her into action, that she would probably single-handedly take down the problem of those annoying senshi. With a smile and nod, "You leave immediately. You don't need any of your things, just your person." 

The air chilled as a black figure appeared next to the throne. The figure hovered above the floor, covered in a black cloak. His thin, gnarled hands constantly ran over a crystal ball that he had hovering over his lap, "My prince." Diamond calmly looked over at the cloaked figure, "Wiseman, do you wish to speak with me?" 

The cloaked figure looked up, "Yes I do. You wish to send this young girl into the past when you need to send your strongest warrior?" 

Rose clenched her fists as she fought off the thoughts that were running through her head. She hated the Wiseman. She didn't know why, but every time that she was around him, he made her blood boil over. 

Seeing the fire in Rose's eyes start to peak, he looked straight at Wiseman, "I have chosen my strongest warrior. She will do quite nicely and blend right into what we need. When I need your opinions, Wiseman, I will ask for them." With that said, he raised his hand and a portal opened into the past. He motioned to Rose, "The past awaits you." 

Rose bowed to the prince and the Wiseman. She turned towards the portal and with a deep breath, she stepped into the portal, and into the past. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Rose Cometh II  
  
By: Angela L. Wall  
  
  
  
In an alley in present day Tokyo, a shimmering portal appears. After a few moments a shape walks out of the portal into the darkness of the grim alley. Brilliant auburn hair swirls around the dark figure, landing about to the mid back. As the figure looks up from the shadows, the silver of the sunglasses glint off the tiny bit of sunlight that makes it into the dark alley. With a wave of her hand, Lelia closes the portal behind her.   
  
Looking down, she smirks noticing her attire: hunter green long sleeve scoop neck top teamed up with black pants and a belt with a silver buckle. Her boots are about the same as she wore in the Negaverse. Feeling something tugging at her neck, she touches a delicate choker with black lace with a single red rose in the center of it. Touching the piece of jewelry, she chuckled softly noting the irony of her outfit, a rose indeed. After the brief inspection of herself, she tugged the backpack on her shoulder and headed off into the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru looked into the window that housed the local candy store. His body might be there, but his mind was elsewhere. Watching the children play inside the shop made him ache deep inside. He had a lonesome childhood, no one to play with or talk to. In the back of his mind he envied the children coming out of the shop. They had siblings to turn to, and he had none. He quickly returned to his body as he felt a small tugging at his arm.  
  
"Look at all those sweets, Mamo-chan. Mmm. Can we get some, please?" Usagi looked up to him with her deep blue eyes, begging.  
  
Mamoru chuckled, "How many sweets can you consume in one day? We have already had 2 desserts."  
  
Usagi pouted, "I only had 2 éclairs, 3 jelly donuts and one hot fudge sundae."  
  
Grinning, he stroked Usagi's cheek tenderly, "Why don't we head towards the arcade? We can play the Sailor V game if you want."  
  
Usagi's eyes brightened when the magic word 'arcade' was said. The candies were forgotten when she took Mamoru's hand and darted towards the arcade. Mamoru had to quickly join the run or be dragged along. He quickly decided to run along with her.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Reaching the end of the alley, Lelia took a deep breath and took a step out. Suddenly, it felt like she was run into by a freight train. She got knocked off her feet and fell to the ground in a lump. The hit knocked her sunglasses off her face and onto the hard pavement below.  
  
Usagi squealed in unison with Lelia as the two collided. Seeing the strange girl on the ground, covering her eyes panicked the young teenager and she frantically started apologizing. "I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry ma'am. Please don't be hurt."  
  
Lelia knelt down on the ground, regaining her composure. "I'm okay. What got into you to run someone down, hmm?" She brushed herself off and reached out for her glasses. She felt a hand touch hers as a jolt went through her.   
  
"She didn't mean any harm. Here are your glasses." Mamoru blinked inwardly as he felt the same jolt as Lelia did. "We apologize about this run-in. Are you all right?"  
  
Usagi was a worried mess. She stayed on the other side of Mamoru because she didn't like the way the woman before her brushed her off so quickly. While this was going on, Lelia quickly put her sunglasses on and started to stand up. Mamoru quickly took her hand and helped her up, not leaving her any choice but to comply.   
  
Lelia touched her earrings, making sure they were secure, "I am fine." She finished brushing off her pants and took her first look at the pair. The girl looked in mid teens with those blonde pigtails. Wherever she got that hairdo was beyond her. When she looked up her male companion, she was taken aback, "This girl was with this man?" she thought. Her mind swooned for a moment as she quickly got herself in check.   
  
"I just wasn't expecting a run in with anyone today." Lelia chuckled softly.  
  
Usagi stayed behind Mamoru, "I'm sorry ma'am. I really am."  
Mamoru reached behind him and gently hugged Usagi to him, "It's okay meatball-head. Just try to be more careful next time? We don't have to get to the arcade so quickly."   
  
Lelia tried to smile and nod, "No harm done. Just be on your way and try to stay out of trouble?" If they could see behind her glasses, they could see the malice hidden in those eyes.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru apologized one more time and bowed before quickly exiting towards the arcade.  
  
Lelia looked in the direction that they took off in, "What strange people are in this present time." She thought to herself. She opened her backpack and took a look at the book inside, detailing the directions to her apartment. She quickly shut the book and headed off in that direction.   
  
  
****  
  
  
Usagi & Mamoru took their time walking to the arcade this time. Usagi couldn't shake the feeling that she got when she was around that strange girl. The sunlight hurt her eyes? "How weird." She said softly.  
  
Mamoru looked down at Usagi. She looked deep in thought, "What is it Usako?"  
  
Usagi looked up and blinked, "Oh, just thinking. That girl seemed different. It was almost like the sunlight hurt her." Mamoru played with a loose strand of her blond flowing locks, "Everyone has a weakness, no matter how strong you are." He thought for a plausible explanation for the auburn haired woman's actions, "She had just come out of one of the dark alleys, her eyes probably hadn't gotten used to the light just yet."  
  
Thinking about it for a moment, Usagi beamed at Mamoru, "You are right. Let's get to the arcade! I bet the guys are there!" Mamoru chuckled at her joy of life as she skipped the final steps to the arcade.  
  
  
****  
  
  
More to come! Enjoy!  
  



End file.
